


Nostalgia

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: «La nostalgia è  la sofferenza provocata dal desiderio inappagato di ritornare.»





	Nostalgia

« La nostalgia è la sofferenza provocata dal desiderio inappagato di ritornare. [...] Perché la nostalgia non intensifica l'attività della memoria, non risveglia ricordi, basta a se stessa, alla propria emozione, assorbita com'è dalla sofferenza »

L'ignoranza – Milan Kundera

 

Sono passati cinque anni da quando si sono lasciati.

Molte cose sono cambiate e anche loro sono mutati più volte. Eppure quel legame tra di loro sembra non essere passato mai, anche ora che si rivedono dopo tre anni di vuoto. Di frasi rabbiose lasciate in sospeso e sentimenti lasciati a morire di fame e di stenti per sopravvivere senza di loro dopo che i tentativi di dar importanza alla musica hanno fallito e hanno deciso di prendere due direzioni opposte.

Entrambi sono andati avanti, ma, per ogni dieci passi avanti, ne hanno sempre fatto uno indietro colpevole la nostalgia che come una zavorra ha impedito loro di proseguire senza pensare al passato. Alessio è ad un passo dal matrimonio, mentre Gennaro sta proseguendo la carriera da solista – anche se è dura da solo, senza l'appoggio di Alessio che è tutto.

Ed è per quello che si ritrovano a essere lì, per festeggiare l'uscita del nuovo disco di Genn. Ed è tutto dolce-amaro, ma aveva bisogno di averlo lì, perché nonostante tutto Alessio è musica.

Ha bisogno di vederlo per mettere un punto a quelle frasi, a quelle cose non dette che insieme alla nostalgia lo tirano sempre giù, perché molto di Alessio è stato idealizzato in quel vuoto e questo bisogno lo sente anche Alessio perché alle due di notte sono finiti in una stanza vuota a parlare.

Solo loro due, due bicchieri di gin lemon e l'intimità che mai è svanita, nonostante la lontananza e che li fa sorridere perché se quella storia li ha segnati così in profondità c'è un motivo. Non si guardano, però, perché sarebbe troppo essere soli in una stanza e guardarsi.

Perché basta uno sguardo, a volte, per riaccendere un fuoco considerato morto. E questo li spaventa entrambi.

Il primo a parlare è Gennaro. Lo fa dopo aver bevuto un bel sorso di quel coraggio liquido che da lì a poco si insinuerà nel proprio corpo, donandogli forza.

«Io non volevo davvero lasciarti» sussurra «Quello che mi aspettavo era che, spingendoti al limite, avresti lottato per me. Invece ti ho portato a combattere contro di me in questa guerra io volevo solo che tu mi amassi di più, volevo grandi dichiarazioni d'amore, grandi ricongiungimenti e invece abbiamo avuto solo silenzio o urla, mai la via di mezzo. Ho sperato fino all'ultimo che saresti venuto a me a dirmi che la cosa importante era il nostro amore, che non ero solo a combattere per lui».

«Hai fatto tutto nel modo sbagliato».

«Era l'unico modo che mi restava provare, ero più ingenuo e pieno nella testa di film in cui a questo seguiva sempre il lieto fine. Pensavo saresti tornato».

«Ho provato a starti vicino».

«Non mi bastava, non era mai abbastanza».

«Dovevi dirlo, parlare chiaro».

«Lo so, ma non avevo il coraggio e mi ero convinto che amare volesse significare essere deboli. Non lo volevo più provare nulla, credevo che la felicità stesse nell'apatia» e ride amaro Gennaro, girandosi finalmente a guardare Alessio, che però fissa il bicchiere quasi vuoto che stringe tra le mani.

«Lo pensavo anche io» replica quest'ultimo «E forse era per questo che faticavo il doppio ad esprimere come mi sentivo. Non posso immaginare di amarti di più, eri la mai vita, Genn. Il mio amore era prigioniero nella mia testa, ma era profondo e tanto. Eri mio amico prima che ragazzo, lo sapevi con quale difficoltà esterno quello che sento. Lo sapevi».

«Sì, ma pensavo che con me saresti stato diverso».

Alessio solo in quel momento alza lo sguardo, lasciandolo incontrare con il suo, permettendogli di vedere il dolore al loro interno – perché i suoi occhi hanno sempre parlato per lui.

«E ora ?» Genn parla per colmare quel silenzio «Ora che abbiamo capito, cosa è andato storto?».

«E ora nulla. Volevo solo dire ancora che provo una grande nostalgia per te. Non credo di amarti ancora» e fa una breve pausa «Almeno la maggior parte del tempo».

Queste parole avrebbero fatto malissimo anni prima, l'avrebbero lacerato in due eppure ora sente solo tristezza per qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere meravigliosa, ma non è stata valorizzata e la cui bellezza è sfiorita giorno dopo giorno. «Anche io» sospira Genn «Ed è assurdo perché se mi guardo indietro, ricordo solo il dolore, le accuse e le lacrime. ''

Alessio sorride, triste, ancora guardandolo, perché c'è qualcosa che continua a far si che i loro sguardi siano calamitati l'uno dall'altro, anche se in maniera flebile «Sì,eppure quando le cose vanno male con la mia compagna penso sempre a te. La amo e mi rende felice come mai lo siamo stati noi eppure nei momenti brutti ti penso».

Genn si lascia scappare un sorriso amaro mentre annuisce «Ti penso e trovo la forza, anche se non ha senso».

«Mi piace pensare che sia perché il primo amore non si scorda mai».

«Non sei stato il mio primo amore» Genn ora scuote il capo. Sa che entrambi si sono divertiti e hanno sofferto per amore prima di rendersi conto che per l'altro non provavano solo una grande e profonda amicizia.

«No, ma sei la prima persona che mi ha amato conoscendomi alla perfezione. È tutto un altro livello di sentimento, c'è stata l'accettazione completa dell'altro e lo sai anche tu. Quelle prima erano solo storielle».

«E poi mi sono ritrovato innamorato di te senza remore, non mi è mai successo».

Alessio si morde piano il labbro inferiore «Ma eravamo piccoli e ingenui» afferma «Ma ci hanno fatto crescere quegli errori, no? Dovrei ringraziarti per questo, Genn. La nostra relazione mi ha insegnato nel modo più duro che l'amore non sempre risolve tutto, a volte non basta e bisogna arrendersi a questo».

«Già» Genn replica, abbassando il capo «Anche a me».

Alessio beve l'ultimo sorso che pacificamente riposava nel fondo del bicchiere mentre Genn pensa a tutto quello che sarebbe cambiato se avessero avuto il coraggio di essere felici e basta, senza essere frenati dalla paura e dall'orgoglio. Quindi fa sua anche quella lezione e gli sussurra un flebile «Mi manchi» che non aspetta risposte, che vuole essere solo lasciato libero dopo aver lottato nelle sue corde vocali per essere detto.

«Anche tu» gli risponde Alessio «Come amico, soprattutto».e Gennaro gli sorride davvero perché anche a lui manca il suo migliore amico.

«Come amici eravamo senza rivali. Possiamo sempre rivederci qualche volta, se vuoi. Possiamo suonare un po'».

Alessio gli sorride, pure lui decisamente rilassato nonostante la nostalgia che segna il suo viso «Il mio numero ce l'hai, mi piacerebbe».

«Okay» Genn annuisce ripetutamente e con lieve entusiasmo che non sa da dove ha preso «Temo devo tornare di là e convincere le persone che hanno fatto bene a investire su di me».

«Lo sanno già, Genn, trasmetti più di chiunque quando canti».

Gennaro gli tira un piccolo pugno sulla spalla, come faceva anni prima sperando di non sbagliare e quando Alessio gli sorride si sente di nuovo al posto giusto, capace di andare avanti finalmente.

«Esagerato».

E lì si salutano, con l'aria decisamente meno pesante e la sensazione di avere il petto più leggero da quel peso che lo opprimeva. E non importa se il loro amore è diventata amicizia, che potrebbe come no riprendere vita quel fuoco che li legava, importa solo che quel vuoto ora non c'è più. Che la sua metà imperfetta – perché non sono mai stati perfetti – si sia ricongiunta a lui.

Una settimana dopo, quando Gennaro si è rassegnato a rivedere comparire il nome di Alessio sullo schermo del cellulare, quasi perde la chiamata mentre si ricrede sulle sue convinzioni.

Alessio l'ha invitato a casa sua per suonare la chitarra e quindi non erano solo parole.

Alla fine è davvero tornato da lui.

 

 

Note: ricevere feedback e critiche - se costruttive- fa sempre piacere e aiuta un sacco. Quindi se volete io sarei felicissima e grazie per aver letto ❤️

E grazie a Suzie perchè si❤️


End file.
